


selfcare means love

by chsxrt



Series: Fictober2018 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, F/F, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Fluff, Morning, Sharing apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsxrt/pseuds/chsxrt
Summary: day 3; morning





	selfcare means love

“Can you please-“ Hoseok is trying his best. However, his best is not enough because of that froggy one. As he moves one inch out of the bed, Hyungwon brings two back in. “I have to get up-“

Hyungwon lets out a gasp and something between a groan and some words that sound like saying ‘ _don’t lie_ ’. His eyes are closed, so Hoseok doesn’t even know if he’s talking in his sleep or actually obstructing his way to the kitchen. Likely, it’s both: the boy has developed many talents while sleeping.

“Okay, I _want_ to get up. Don’t make me feel guilty for leaving you here, when you won’t wake up in hours-” Hoseok sounds pitiful, but no reason to because Hyungwon is now sleeping for sure. 

Once up, he looks back at the mattress and observes the peaceful features of the boy. Then, he remembers why he fell in love so deep so quickly. His face is carefully crafted, no pointy features, all soft and delicate. His face sends out light, even in his sleep. Before he can realise, he has been admiring Hyungwon for five whole seconds. He shakes his face while a shy smile appears. He really has to get some breakfast.

Hoseok finds trouble heading the kitchen, last night’s party was a mess. They didn’t organize a big thing, just a movie night. But inviting Changkyun and Jooheon to the same event was a synonym to chaos. The _kids_ can’t stay still, plus they are _so fucking clumsy, it’s unbelievable_. Actually, their apartment is small, it is a temporary option while Hyungwon decides if he wants to model for that company which offered him working abroad. It was such a big opportunity, but Hyungwon is afraid of choices, and Hoseok understands. He even was doubtful about living together for a long time. He didn’t push him into deciding, he would say yes if the youngest agreed, but no need for that if he was going to be uncomfortable.

However, they did good Hoseok reckons. Hyungwon’s quite happy, and so he is (maybe he is a bit more than happy, maybe his whole mood lightens up when he sees Hyungwon snoring quietly next to him). 

While being in the ‘in love’ mood (every morning one’s to be completely sincere), preparing breakfast seems easy, he will take care of the apartment later. He opens a ‘ _secret_ ’ wardrobe where he knows Hyungwon would never try to eat anything from (the vegetables and fruit one), and takes his lovers favourite snack. The youngest barely has breakfast on daily basis, but today is selfcare-routine, so he will assure Hyungwon gets the proper food, water and love he deserves.

Once the food is almost ready, a glass of water is placed next to the plate. On his way back Hoseok smiles so bright, Hyungwon would feel vulnerable. But, the latter one is still in bed, cuddling the turtle teddy bear Hoseok gave him as a gift on their first anniversary. His eyes closed, not answering to the smell of food. _Not surprised_.

As he approaches the bed, the glass trembles and that sound is to what Hyungwon moves his hand, trying to shush the noise. Hoseok stops in silence. The next move is slower and quieter, avoiding to hit the bed or falling over because of their slippers. He places the little table next to Hyungwon and rounds the bed, until he sits on the spot he has left empty. 

The first attempt is rubbing the boy’s cheeks: both of them at the same time. They become a light pink shade and Hyungwon giggles. Just when Hoseok thinks he’s succeeded, the brown-haired one curls up even more on the blanket. The next step is booping his nose, a technique that never works, so he moves on kissing his eyes once or twice, descending to his lips. Hyungwon kisses him back, and Hoseok breaks the sealing of their mouths to laugh. It was what always worked, but nothing will taking him away of playing with that pretty face every morning.

The face of the sleepy one moves to the side, hiding on the bedstead and mouthing a ‘ _no_ ’ while denying the situation. Hoseok nods and throws himself to Hyungwon’s neck to fart-like noise.

“Disgusting,” finally, he opens his eyes and looks up to his boyfriend. “simply disgusting”

“Good morning sleeping froggy” to what Hyungwon throws his pillow giving in (happy he loves the purest human alive).

**Author's Note:**

> I actually LOVE this one, I think is pretty cute hwh, hope you all enjoyed as much as I did !! <3


End file.
